Uninhibited Attraction
by CherryWolf-chan
Summary: Well obviously I made a conscious effort to hide this mess! What woman in her right mind would want her boyfriend to see her in this state! Especially since you practically roll out of bed looking like you're ready to paint the town red.


**AN: Randomly had this idea on the bus while listening to this song by Miranda Cosgrove. The song itself actually has nothing to do with anything, but it was what I pictured the fic going with. Enjoy!**

**Pages: 7**

**Words: 2552**

**~~Grimmauld Place~~Draco and Hermione's Bedroom~~**

Draco scowled as he slowly cracked an eye open, wondering what the bloody hell that infernal ruckus was. Upon seeing who was causing the aforementioned ruckus, he groaned and grabbed the vacant pillow next to him to cover his face.

Whether he was trying to block his vision or smother himself, even he wasn't sure.

Ron nudged Draco's side with his knee. "Come on Malfoy, time to get up."

Draco's response was muffled but he managed to get his point across well enough. "What the bloody hell are you imbeciles doing in my room at seven in the bloody morning?! No respectable Death Eater would attack anything this early, and Granger clearly isn't here. As it's her fault I am no longer capable of waking up at five in the morning I'd say she deserves your idiocy more than I do."

Harry snatched the covers off Draco before the blond could react, and ended up seeing way more of the man than he had ever wanted to.

"WHAT THE FUCK MALFOY?! YOU'RE NAKED!"

Harry hastily threw the covers back over Draco's chuckling form.

Finally removing the pillow, he sat up and managed to smirk and yawn at the same time. "Well it's not like I expected company…no one comes in here other than Granger. Why? Jealous boys?"

Scowling at him, Harry grabbed a pair of sweats he saw on the floor and threw them at Draco's head. "Hurry up and get those on. We have to show you something."

Raising an eyebrow Draco drawled as he wiggled into his bottoms under the covers. "I know Granger wants us to get along, but 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours' _really_ doesn't apply in this scenario. Really; I won't tell her we didn't comply if you don't."

Ron let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright Malfoy, here's the deal. We've decided we will accept your relationship with Hermione."

Draco gave him a look of disbelief. "You woke me up at the bloody _crack_ of _dawn_ to tell me _that_?! Go tell your friend! Trust me; she cares a lot more than I do!"

Harry growled at him. "It is well past the crack of dawn, and would you stop being such a bloody _girl_ for ten minutes?! Now, we've decided to accept your relationship…after you pass one final test."

Draco looked distinctly unimpressed, but decided if he passed this test then for one thing he could get back to bed, and for another Hermione would be going to bed _very_ happy tonight that her friends had accepted him. And when Hermione was happy…he got bookworm booty.

_Note to Self: Refer to Granger as my Bookworm Booty. Proceed to enjoy angry sex. End note._

Smirking to himself he rolled out of bed. "Alright, let's get to this test then. I want to get back to bed before I wake up too much to do so."

As they led him through the deserted house to the kitchen, Draco couldn't help but wonder what the hell kind of test couldn't wait until a more humane hour. And why was it in the kitchen?!

As they got closer to the kitchen he heard music and figured Granger was listening to that "booming-box" thing of hers.

_Strange Muggles and their strangely named devices…_

Ron held out an arm to stop Draco from going any further and motioned for him to look around the doorway.

Giving him a withering glare, Draco looked around the doorway just as the last vestiges of the song trailed off and a new one began.

He couldn't _believe_ what he saw before his eyes.

His always-perfectly-put-together girlfriend was dancing some deranged number around the kitchen as she made breakfast. She had on, what he was sure, were a pair of his sweatpants, a _huge_ Chudley Cannon's t-shirt that he _knew_ had to belong to Weasel, and her hair was in a giant pile on the top of her head.

_Is she using her _wand_ to hold her _hair_ up?!_

He started as she began to bellow out the song coming from her Muggle contraption in what had to be the most off-key singing voice he'd ever heard.

He missed the smug look Harry and Ron shared as he jaw dropped at the state of the witch. The only other time he'd ever seen her look anything less than perfectly presentable for company was after he'd thoroughly shagged the propriety out of her.

_**Sparks fly, it's like electricity  
>I might die when I forget how to breathe<br>You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be  
>Time stops like everything around me is frozen<br>And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen**_

He continued to stare at her in disbelief as she sang.

_Why the bloody hell, have I never seen her like this before now?_

His eyebrows disappeared into his fringe as she suddenly grabbed the spatula off the counter and belted out the chorus into it.

With his eyes transfixed on Hermione, he missed the high five between the two former Gryffindors behind him._****_

_**Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<br>Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
>My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<br>When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
>And all the questions I've been asking in my head<br>Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"  
>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<strong>_

Gobsmacked as he was he had to smirk. Obviously she was referring to him…ear-splitting as it may have been.

_I knew I was a mind-blowing kisser but…damn. Even I didn't think I was that epic.__****_

_**Past loves they never got very far  
>Walls up make sure I guarded my heart<br>And I promised I wouldn't do this 'til I knew it was right for me  
>But no one no guy that I've met before<br>Can make me feel so right and secure  
>And have you noticed I lose my focus<br>And the world around me disappears**_

He finally started wondering why exactly he was being made to watch this, as he took in her sudden change in dance steps. Draco gawped at her clumsily waltzing around the room with an invisible partner.

Turning to Harry and Ron, he gave them a look of disbelief as he motioned his thumb behind him. "What the bloody hell is _this_?!"

Ah, there was the chorus again. Oh, this time she was singing into a ladle._****_

_**Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<br>Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
>My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<br>When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
>And all the questions I've been asking in my head<br>Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"  
>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<strong>_

Harry shrugged with a confused look on his face. "What's what? She does this every morning. Do you mean to say you've never seen this before?"

Considering how stupid Harry normally was, Draco bought the confused look and turned back just in time to watch Hermione as she nearly tripped over her own feet trying to do a pirouette._****_

_**I've never felt nothing like this  
>You're making me open up<br>No point even trying to fight this  
>It kinda feels like it's love<strong>_

He took in the laughing eyes and dopey grin of his girlfriend as she finished off her song with a flourish and a bow._****_

_**Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<br>Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
>My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<br>When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
>And all the questions I've been asking in my head<br>Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"  
>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<strong>_

Ignoring Harry and Ron, and totally missing the satisfied looks on their faces Draco snuck up behind Hermione who had turned back to the stove to continue making breakfast.

She jumped as he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, smirking at her. "Granger, would you care to explain the spectacle I just witnessed? And I'd also like to know why I've never been privy to it before."

Hermione's face immediately dropped upon seeing him. With a horrified look on her rapidly reddening face, she started to stutter.

Raising an eyebrow at her Draco scoffed. "Really Granger, stop stuttering. You look like a Weasley when you do that. And that shirt of yours does _not_ help matters."

As he wouldn't let her move out of his arms, she settled for covering her face in mortification. "I can't believe you just saw that…I can't believe you're still seeing me right now. You're not supposed to be up for hours!"

Draco twitched. "Do you mean to tell me you actually make a conscious effort to hide your…this side from me?"

Hermione scowled at him. "Well obviously! What woman in her right mind would want her boyfriend to see her in _this_ state?! Especially since you practically roll out of bed looking like you're ready to paint the town red."

He decidedly ignored her Muggle anecdote in favour of the rest of what she'd said. "Wait, wait, and _wait_. You mean to tell me, I missed out on _months'_ worth of ogling this arousing mess you apparently make of yourself _every_ morning, because you thought I'd be _put off_ by it?! In case there's been any confusion, let me clarify right now that I _am_ in fact a virile, straight, red-blooded man."

Hermione gawked at him. "Pardon; did you just refer to this as _**arousing**_?!"

He merely quirked a brow at her in response.

Still gawking up at her boyfriend, she continued on her tirade. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm wearing your sweatpants, Ron's t-shirt, and my _hair_ looks like Buckbeak's been _nesting_ in it!"

Draco shrugged at her. "I know. And while I'm at a loss as to how…the fact remains that you manage to pull the look off, all the while oozing more sex-appeal than a Veela. There's only one adjustment I'd make to this look; and really it's more about pride than how you look."

He muttered a spell under his breath and she looked down to see Ron's huge Canon's t-shirt was replaced with Draco's equally huge, old Slytherin Quidditch Jersey.

She tried to glare at him, but found she couldn't after what had just transpired. "You just like having your name stamped somewhere on me."

Draco shrugged. "Well you _are_ my property. Which reminds me…Potty, Weasel, now that I've determined that Granger is to never again dress-up or so much as _touch_ make-up for as long as she lives…where is this ruddy test of yours? I still plan to go back to bed you know…there's just been a change of itinerary as to my planned activities."

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Harry and Ron…why are they here? And…what test? Boys?"

Seeing nothing in the doorway they went out to investigate.

They found both Harry and Ron sitting in chairs across from each other, twitching and scowling.

Giving them a look, Draco turned to Hermione and answered her previous question with a shrug. "Hell if I know what test. These blighters dragged me out of bed at seven in the bleeding AM telling me they would accept our relationship if I passed some test of theirs."

Ron glared darkly at Draco. "Hermione _was_ the test! You were supposed to prove us right about you by freaking out about how unattractive her state of…_self_ was, as you'd never seen it before."

Harry sulked. "But you bloody well _ruined_ it…_and_ our perfect record."

Hermione started to twitch. "You knew how hard I worked to keep Draco from seeing me unkempt and you tried to ruin it?! AND WHAT PERFECT TRACK RECORD?!"

Ron waved his arms in defence. "We did it for you Mione! Honest! It was supposed to point out how Malfoy didn't really care about you!"

Hermione smirked. "Well apparently he foiled your plans. Looks like I'm not as unattractive as you think I am."

Harry shook his head frantically. "Oh no! Don't get us wrong; we think your morning look is adorable. But that's because we love you. It was the perfect way to prove Malfoy doesn't actually care about you!"

Draco finally broke in. "Except it proved I _do_ care about her. And I'd also like to hear about this 'perfect track record' of yours."

Seeing Hermione with her hands on her hips, and a rapidly darkening expression, they sang like canaries.

"Well it worked on Viktor Krum!"

"And Justin Finch-Fletchley!"

"And Ernie MacMillan!"

"And _this_ is how I finally got Cormac McLaggen off your back!"

"And didn't you ever wonder why Dennis Creevy suddenly stopped clinging to you?!"

Draco jaw-dropped for the second time that day. "You mean to tell me there are in fact men who are supposedly interested in woman who find Granger's display of…well…I'm not sure _what_ that display was, but they find it unattractive?!"

Hermione glared at them. "_**This**_ is why my previous relationships haven't worked out?! I ought to kill you both!"

Draco placated her. "Now, now Granger…if they hadn't done what they did you may very well be married to that Bulgarian bubblehead by now. And I definitely wouldn't have ever had such sexiness bestowed upon me."

Shooting the pair one last glare she huffed. "The pair of you will from this point forward, _accept_ Draco as he clearly passed your insipid little _test_. And if I hear one more complaint about him, I'll turn you into Malfoy's personal house elves for the rest of the war! And I will enjoy _every second_ of servitude you will have to endure."

Looking thoroughly chastised they flinched under her gaze. "Yes ma'am."

Turning to Draco she smirked. "Now what was this about bed and a change in itinerary?"

As they left the room, Draco spoke to her a hushed tone. "You know, their birthdays are coming up within the next few months. I feel as if I owe them for this. What do you think they'd like? A beach house? Or is that too common…how about an island?!"

Hermione shook her head at him. "All they did was make you-and by extension me- realize you have strange kinks!"

Draco looked properly affronted. "I resent that! I happen to think my witch is the sexiest, most erotically, fuckable-albeit ear-splittingly tone-deaf, with three left feet- Siren to ever have graced the Wizarding World with her presence."

Hermione's hair practically grew four times in size as the air around her crackled. "**EAR-SPLITTINGLY TONE-DEAF, WITH **_**THREE**_** LEFT FEET?! MALFOY I OUGHT TO BREAK YOU NOSE AGAIN!**"

Suddenly having a thought, he added, egging her on in the process. "And did I mention that I earlier decided you were my 'Bookworm Booty'?"

Taking in the thunderous expression on her face, Draco smirked triumphantly to himself.

_Alright! Angry sex cubed, here I cum!_

**AN: And done! Quickest thing I ever wrote. I've been trying to finish two other onesies I started a while back but have been having writer's block. These plot bunnies however decided to kick my ass into gear on this one. Hope you enjoyed, and reviews are much appreciated!**HermioH


End file.
